Hiccup X Astrid lovers of berk)
by Geranika
Summary: This Fanfic will be a long story with many chapters. It is like 'Dragons, Riders of Berk' but mostly it will be about Astrid and Hiccup relationship. Hope you will like it, I'd love to read your reviews so post as many as you can. Enjoy )))))
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so please do not think about it too strict cause I really want to continue but please tell me if you want me to continue.))))))))**

Chapter 1

Live in the new era

The week after Red death was defeated Hiccup could not recognize his village anymore for example instead of morning dragon attack, morning flying, after that not another lesson of how to kill a dragon but how to make your connection stronger etc. Now he and Toothless was heading over to Berk Dragon School where everybody was already waiting for him. As he flew into the school gates Toothless landed and he jumped of. The first to say hi to him was Astrid, first he thought that it was weird for HER to say hi to HIM, but then he remembered that kiss that she gave him a week ago, he could still remember the taste of her honey lips. After he thought about this memory he nearly melted, again, as he did that time, but he remembered that everybody was watching him and he tried to throw this memory out of his head by shacking it. Then he waved to Astrid to answer her hi, he saw her cute smile and a little blush on her cheeks. After he saw that little blush he thought that she was thinking about that kiss as well.

When everybody was listening he said " okay, today we gonna try to tame each others dragons". Everybody were a little bit confused but then he started to explain " it is very useful to learn new things about different dragons". He continued " today everybody will write their name on a peace of paper and put in somebody's helmet, oh and somebody can offer me one?" He asked. Fishlegs took his helmet off and gave it to Hiccup while everybody were writing their names on pieces of paper that Hiccup gave them. Then everybody put papers into Fishlegs helmet and Hiccup mixed them with his hand then he asked " who will take out the name first?" "I will!" Snotlout exclaimed. He quickly grabbed a paper and his partner was, Ruffnut. Then Astrid took out a paper and Hiccup could not believe his luck when she call out his name. And Tuffnut was with Fishlegs. Then hiccup started to explain "now we will exchange our dragons with our partners". He turned to Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout " for Barf and Belch you will need to two riders Fishlegs you will learn Barf and Belch a trick with Tuffnuts help and then you Snotlout you will teach them new trick with Ruffnut after Fishlegs and Tuffnut then twins will teach Hookfang and Meatlug new tricks". Then he turned to everybody else and said " while your partner will teach your dragon a new thing you need to control him and remember all mistakes that your partner did with your dragon after everybody will show their tricks you will tell everybody what mistakes have your partner done, okay now let's start".

Then everybody were commanding for fire or turn around or something else. Then I turned to Astrid that was standing near Stormfly. She walked towards me and whispered me on my ear " If you will do just a little mistake with my Stormfly I promise you that she will shoot you with her spikes immediately". While she was whispering that she put a piece of paper in my hand and winked to me before going to Toothless. I put this piece of paper in my inside pocket I want to read it at home.

After a while everybody were ready to show their trick, for showing trick on Barf and Belch Snotlout sit on Barf (Ruffnuts head) and Fishlegs sits on Belch they will take turns to show their tricks. First was showing Snotlout to show his trick he flew out of the arena then Zippelback was falling towards water Barf started to breath out gas while flying up after falling. While Snotlout was doing his trick you can hear Fishlegs yelling. After Barf stopped breathing out gas the form of gas cloud was looking like a nail upside-down then Blech make a spark and nail started to burn first the long part was burning away but when it reached the end of the nail, the end exploded. Snotlout and Fishlegs flew back into the school. And Snotlout exclaimed " I called it a nail bomb" Hiccup answered " it was pretty cool. For what can you use this trick?" He asked Snotlout he answered "Ummmm, oh I now you can blow up the whole army without even being on a land and not being injured". Then Hiccup turned to Ruff and asked "what wrong did he did while teaching Barf?" She answered " nothing, if you teaching Barf how to blow up any kinds of thing then you doing everything right".

Then it was Fishlegs turn he and Snotlout flew out of arena and up in the sky they went then you can see Barf breathing out gas in another form and the form was word hello then belch made a spark and word hello disappeared. He flew in to the school and jumped of Blech. Hiccup said "interesting, how can you use your trick". And then Fishlegs with his notorious face started to explain "see Hiccup" he started "if for example twins will not know where they are or where are everybody else they can continue writing word help for example and blowing it up till somebody will find them". He finished. Hiccup answered "this is very useful trick" Fishlegs smiled then Hiccup turned to Tuff and asked "what mistakes have Fishlegs done" Tuff answered with annoyed face "he did a mistake by teaching Barf and Blech this trick". Hiccup rolled his eyes.

It was know Tuffs turn to show the trick with Meatlug he shouted "do the trick!" Meatlug then quickly ate some stones and shoot lava into air then she run under it and lava fell onto her spine then Tuff turned to everybody and said "Ta-daaa!" Hiccup asked the same question Tuff answered "It is for no one to sit on Meatlug ".Ruffs trick was the same but Hookfang just was standing in fire as he always did. Then there was a fight between twins that one copied each other. After fight finished they took Zippelback and flew away.

It was Astrids turn she flew out on Toothless flew up and then starting falling towards the water when she was in a centimeter between diving but then Toothless made plasma blast and it caused pretty big tsunami that totally covered a fishing boat she said to her self "oops" and flew back into the school. She turned to Hiccup before he can say anything she interrupted "this is for fighting for example an Outcast ship".

And the last but not least was Hiccup he put seven targets and commanded Stormfly to shoot she made a fire circle before it disappear she shoot spikes and they coated in fire stricken the middle of each target. Then he said "this is as well for fighting". Stormfly turned towards Hiccup and started pushing him for him to hug her. Astrid smiled when saw this picture. Everybody took their dragon and lesson were finished everybody went home.

When Hiccup went home he ran upstairs to his room jumped on his bed and took out piece of paper there was written. Tomorrow _evening, at the cove were you found Toothless take him with you, with love Astrid._ He had a bowl like eyes after he read it, "is Astrid asking me out!" he thought.

**Hope you like it please write reviews for me to know because I really want to continue but if nobody is reading why should I then. Please review. And sorry for some grammar mistakes.))))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Astrid's Date

**In previous chapter Astrid gave Hiccup a piece of paper in which she kind of asked him out.**

Today was that day. The day he will go out with Astrid. He woke up but did not stand up he thought about the date. All sorts of thoughts were crawling into his mind like for example that it was a joke or sort of it, but if that was true because he loves her and always loved what if she loves him as well, he smiled when he pretended mighty Astrid Hofferson loving HIM. Then he made himself a target that he will meet her even if it is a joke. After this he stand up put his wooly coat on him and went out of his house with Toothless sat on him and flew to the school I had only one thought if she did not like me why would she kiss me after I survived the battle with red death why would she even care.

He flew into school landed and jumped off Toothless. Then he said "hey everybody today we gonna make a little race around the island, not an ordinary race everybody will follow me and making the same tricks as me this for you to practice flowing one another if you need to run away from any wild dragon the last who will go of distance wins". Before he jumped on Toohless Astrid came to him and punched him on the shoulder before he can say anything he felt another paper in his hand he looked at her and saw her winking, he smiled. She went to mount Stormfly and headed towards the exit. He opened paper and read meet me in my house at 6 o'clock, love Astrid. Then the same thoughts started climbing into my head while exiting school on Toothless.

At the end of the race Astrid won then was Snotlout then twins and the last was Fishlegs. When everybody were at the finish in academy Hiccup said "that's all for today and tomorrow is weekend there will be no lesson". Everybody flew away only Astrid and Hiccup were at school. Astrid went towards Hiccup grabbed his shirt and moved his ear to her lips she whispered "I will wait for you". She let him go, jumped on Stormfly and flew away. His heart was bumping as hard as it was when Toothless first screamed at him. He turned to Toothless and saw his curious looking eyes. He said "oh come on" jumped on him and flew to his house.

At home before coming to Astrid he thought if it is really a date then I need to look good, he changed his old clothe on clean one but similar then he made up his hair a little took Toothless and went to Astrid. She said hi to her parents and get up to her room. When he saw her he nearly fainted of how beautiful she was because she was not wearing her armor.

Hiccups POV

She was naked,she was living incarnation of Freya she was standing her left side to me but still she did not notice me,she was making a pony-tail from her long curly hair, her hair were a little bit longer than her knees so they cover almost the entire back but I was still lucky that she stood with her left side to me, her body was so beautiful; these straight legs, her smooth,thin stomach and her strong arms. After a while I realized that was looking at her, NUKED. Then turned around and knocked on the door pretending that I just came. She quickly cried out and then I can hear her footsteps after that I heard her voice she said "you may turn around now". I did so and I saw her standing behind changing wall(sorry did not know how it is called) I saw her blush a little I blushed as well then I said " I-I will wait for you outside then, with Toothless". She shook her head and I ran out.

Astrid POV

I knew that he was watching me while I was standing nuked while making up my hair. I just want him to look at me so I did not say a word also I wanted to know what he will do about it. I put my armor on make up my pony-tail then I ran out to him.

Authors POV

Astrid ran out and saw Hiccup sitting on a rock near Toothless. They both jumped on Toothless and flew to the cove. They landed and sat on rock near water. First they were sitting quietly apart each other but then Astrid started to move closer to Hiccup when she moved very close to him and her hand touched his they looked at each other for a second then looked down and both blushed. Hiccup could not wait any more and he started "So what is it all about ?" Astrid answered "What do you mean ?"

"I mean this all this secret letters you are moving closer to me !?" Astrid blushed but then said with an embarrassed voice "uum I... Ummm... I just wanted to hang out with you... I mean just ... With you" . There was silent for a moment but Hiccup broke the silence "YOU wanted to hang out with ME !" She blushed but answered "well... Yes !" After she said this she acted rude"if you do not want to hang out with me just say so !" She stood up from the rock on what they were sitting, went to grass and laid down to watch stars on the night sky. There was silence for a minute but then Hiccup spoke "I-I'm sorry that I talked to you that way..." He said while standing up and approaching her "I-I just thought it was just a big joke" he said to her while lieing near her. She turned to him and said "I would never do such a nasty thing to you, or do you think I have the same mind as Snotlout have ". Hiccup smiled and answered " of course not, I think I was just afraid of you". She giggled "of course you were !" They both giggled "I like to hang out with you, I mean I feel safe and peaceful when being with you, I mean just with you ". She blushed and turned away from him it was silent for a minute but then Hiccup spoke "I like to be with you as well ". He said while turning to her. She turned back to him with big, happy eyes, she thought "he is feeling as well as I do" she smiled.

They were looking in each eyes like for a minute but then Astrid started to close her eyes and move her head closer to his. Hiccup understood what will happen now, he closed his eyes and started moving to her. Their lips touched in a hot kiss and their hearts were beating together in the same time, they both could feel it. Toothless was watching their kissing even he blushed and turned his head away.

After a burning kiss ended they looked at each other and could see red cheeks on each other faces. Astrid said " now this what I meant by saying, being with you" they both smiled. The rest of the night they were holding each other hands, lieing on the grass and watching stars.

**Hope you liked it thanks for reviewing previous chapter now will work on chapter 3 thank you very much)))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry did not post this story for very long even though I had her finished. For you not to worry I can tell you that I have 9 more chapters on my computer))))gee)**

**Hi everybody this is my chapter three hope you enjoy it)))) **

Chapter 3

Who's that!

Astrid was woke up by birds singing. When she opened her eyes she saw that her head was lying on Hiccup's chest who was still asleep with his hands under his head. She felt so peaceful seeing her boy sleeping on a green grass and she's near him hearing birds sinning. She pushed herself up to see where is Toothless? He was asleep as-well. She then stood up and went to the pond to wash her face. Water was very warm and she wanted to go swimming. She took of her armor and untied her braid, the only clothes that she had left with was her underwear. She ran towards the water, jumped and dived. She created a big splash that woke up Hiccup. When he sited up she shouted to him " come here, the water is awesome" she dived again. Hiccup smiled and was about to stand up and ran to her but then he looked on his fake leg and his smile faded. Astrid's smile faded as Hiccup's did when she noticed that he was looking on his fake leg. She got out of the water and was approaching Hiccup. When Hiccup raised his head up to see Astrid his breathing stopped, she was like a mermaid with her long, wet, golden hair swaying a little while slowly exiting the pond, her underwear was wet and covered tightly her thin body. Boys mouth slightly dropped and he didn't even noticed it. When she came and sit next to him, she closed his mouth with her soft hand and laughed, he then realized what just happened and laughed with her.

There was a minute pause and then viking girl spoke in a soft voice "let me help you take your fake foot off". Hiccup was confused for a second but then he realized that she still wanted to swim with him. First he wanted to reject but how can you say no to this cute face and he let her took his metal foot off. She helped him to stand up and walk to the water. They then walked to the deepest spot and just swam together laughing and splashing water in each other faces.

After a while they both were tired but water was so nice that they didn't want to exit so they went to the shallow water and just sat there chatting. After a little talk they both sit there looking in each other eyes after a minute or so Astrid turned her head around that Hiccup will not see her blush. When her blush faded she turned back and took his hand underwater, holding it tight that he will not go anywhere, she faced the sun, closed her eyes and it was like she was 'absorbing' sunlight.

Hiccup POV

She was so beautiful while facing the sun, when light was reflecting from her hair it made an illusion that her hair golden, curly hair sparkled, oh man she is so beautiful, I thought. I lifted her hand up, she turned around to look at what I was doing, I could see her confused sapphire eyes glaring at me. In air I crossed her fingers with mine, I don't know why I did it I just felt that I need to do it. It was my happiest day I thought, just sitting there with her chating and laughing. We tilted our heads and our foreheads touched, we closed our eyes and just sited there hearing nothing but wind and birds. But then I felt something soft and tasty on my lips, I opened my eyes to look and saw Astrid giving me one of her tender kisses, I closed my eyes and hoped that this moment will last for ever.

Author POV

After a while couple was interrupted by Toothless growl. Hiccup said not letting Astrids arm go "what is it boy?" Toothless looked at his master and then back to the bushes and growled again. Couple heard a noises coming from the bushes, somebody was approaching. They were sitting there not moving and not letting each others hands go. They saw round head peering out of the bushes, it was Fishlegs. You could see by his face that his head nearly exploded of what he saw. Hiccup and Astrid in their underwear, both sitting wet in a pond, holding each other hand. They stared on each other for a minute and then Fishlegs dived back into the bushes and you could hear by his footsteps that he was running away, couple exchanged a glance and both realized that Fishlegs could tell everybody in village about something that they have not even done because he sucks in keeping secrets and have a big fantasy, they both stood up to ran after him but Hiccup fell back into the water because he forgot that he did not have his foot on. Astrid told him while getting her armor on "you sit here and take your clothes on, I will take care of Fishlegs". She put all of her armor on and started running after Fishlegs.

After a while she came back to the cove with Fishlegs. Hiccup sat with his foot already on as well as his clothes and Toothless sitting next to him. He heard squeaking coming from Fishlegs, that was weird but then noticed that Astrid was holding his ear very tight. She pushed him over to Hiccup and sat between them. Hiccup asked in a soft voice "so what have you seen back then Fishlegs?" Fishlegs took a big breath and mumbled something "I can't hear you, Fishlegs" Fishlegs mumbled again Hiccup answered "still didn't hear anything" then Fishlegs shouted out "I have seen you kissing!" And shuted his mouth with his hands because of realizing of what he have just said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow because he didn't understand how can he see them kissing before he peered out of then bushes. Hiccup asked again "tell me more". Fishlegs glanced at Astrid and saw her crunching her knuckles he turned his head back to Hiccup and saw him sitting with I-will-not-stop-her face. Fishlegs swallowed hardly and sighed he said "Okay I'll tell you everything" Hiccup smiled "that's better" he said. Fishlegs began to explain "See, Hiccup your dad was worried that you didn't came yesterday home and he asked me to find you guys. I was first searching for you from air but I saw nothing and Meatlug was getting tired so I get her home and was searching for you in forest by my feet, but still found nothing. Then I climbed a tree to take a look from above and I saw that cove were Hiccup found Toothless and saw you two kissing. I was so shocked that I fell off a tree into the bushes and Toothless heard that thump sound I've made. I looked out from the bushes and the rest, you know". He finished. Hiccup sighed "okay, Legs you need to keep this a secret" Fishlegs answered " yeah, I will but what were you doing here all night then" Hiccup and Astrid shouted to him at the same time " it's none of your business, Fishlegs!" With these words Astrid and Hiccup jumped on Toothless and swooshed into the air leaving Fishlegs at the cove. After a few minutes of flying back home Astrid sighed and then said "Great, the person that knows that we are dating in secret is a person that can keep a secret maximum for a day or two! From the entire village your father send **him** to find us! Ugh!" Hiccup heart nearly jumped out from his chest when he heard a word that you would never hear from Astrid... Dating. After a minute of silence he said "Astrid?"

"yes?" She answered

"When you said dating in secret, did-did you really mean it?" He said with shuttering voice. Astrid blushed but answered in a soft voice.

"Of course I mean it, why would I say it if I did not mean it?" She tried to say it calm but you can still hear a little shutter in her voice. They both blushed.

"So we're dating now. Wow". He kicked himself by saying it out loud because Astrid answered it.

"So, you don't like it, do you?!"

"I like it! Really! But I just still can't believe it!" There was a pause. He landed Toothless near Astrids house even though it was the middle of the day and they could still have a chat or something else. Astrid asked " so you just want me to go home?"

" I just thought that your parents are worrying about you too and will be glad to see you".She walked close to him and punched him on a shoulder she said " that's for finishing our date so early!" She exclaimed. He was glowing with happyness because he knew what is always goes after this. She grabbed his green shirt and moved him close to her and gave him a sweet, long kiss on his lips. She pulled back and said " and this is for everything else". She waved to him goodbye and entered her house, he had this oh-my-god-that-was-awesome smile on his face while waving back to her, he turned to Toothless that was looking curiously on that smile he had and then back on the Astrids house, Hiccup could see that his black cheeks were starting to get a purple colour " oh come on" he said gesturing with his hands at Toothless purple cheeks " that not you that supposed to get blush". With these words he started to head back to his house.

Astrid was looking at him from the window while thinking " that's not over yet Hiccup, it's just a start". She smiled.

**Hope you like it, now I'm gonna work on chapter 4 if you would like me to continue, please review and thanx for reading))) Have a nice day)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Posted this chapter right after previous one just for you to enjoy.**

**Okay, so Fishlegs know about their relationship but still did not tell anybody, let's see how far will he get with this secret ))))**

Chapter 4

Hiccup's secrets

Hiccup's POV

I woke up, I'm still in my bed but I already hate this day. Today I will go to the traditional 'Chief and son' week. Today I'll leave berk to sail to the 'Island of Peace' where every two years Chiefs of different tribes and their sons come to talk about how strong they are or what new achievements they gain. I'm glad that Dagur will not come because his father is dead. I would love this day if my father would let me take Toothless with me and show everybody that I tamed a dragon, but my dad didn't because some of the tribes are still fighting with dragons and if they will know that we live in peace with them they will accept it as a betrayal and we will start the war. So again I'll be loser in all this stupid tradition games, It would be better stay here and go for another date with Astrid.

But there's a bigger problem, who will take care of Toothless while I'm away. I was not leaving him for so long, alone. I think I will ask someone to take care of him then and I need to find someone quick. A minute later my father come into my room and told me to pack up. I put my clothes on and went out to find quickly somebody who will take care of Toothless. I headed straight to Fishlegs but before I could knock on his door I saw Astrid feeding Stormfly, I thought she will be perfect a perfect dragon-sitter. She noticed me and waved, I waved back to her and came closer.

Author's POV

He approached Astrid and leaned on Stormfly's barn wall, she said while massaging Stormfly's jaw " hi, so you're coming to 'Chief and Son' week on 'Island of Peace', huh?" He giggled and answered "yup, still don't understand why should I go there, nobody even notice me there, all of the chief's sons are more interested in making pranks on each other while parents aren't looking, they're not interested in talking fishbone like me". They both giggled. Astrid continued with her questions "who will stay with Toothless then?" She said while opening basket with fish for Stormfly. He answered " actually, I didn't find anyone who would take care of Toothless"... She interrupted " I can sit with Toothless while you're away! I know everything about him, I can fly with him every morning and I obviously can feed him". " If you like to" … he said before Astrid interrupted him again, but she did not say a word because she was too busy hugging him, she hugged him tight and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed and gave her his Hiccup-y smile, he then heard his father's booming voice calling his name, he said bye to Astrid and ran to the docks. She smiled and went to Hiccup's house where Toothless was already waiting for her to feed him. She gave him a basket with fish outside and while he was eating she entered chief's house.

Astrid's POV

I entered Hiccup's house and ran upstairs to his room, I thought while he's away why not to read and look on some of his inventions. I went to his table and sit on a chair, I saw blueprints of Night Fury's tail. I heard somebody coming, it was Toothless, he already finished with his fish and come upstairs to take a nap on his stone near Hiccup's bed. I smiled and said " I just can't believe that when we were enemies he did all this inventions for you, for the beast". Toothless purred and lied his head back on the stone. I giggled and turned back to read.

After an hour of looking through Hiccup's different inventions I saw a familiar book under the bookshelf. I pick it up and oh my god how lucky I was. On the front cover of the book with golden letters there was written 'my diary'. I sat on his bed, made myself comfortable and started reading through it. I found out so many awesome inventions and hypothesis, I found so many interesting and funny facts about him. But one fact I liked the most it was that he truly loved me, he loved me since the first day we met. Every time he spend just a second with me he written about it in his diary in the most details, there was one story about me accidentally touching him, it was two pages long. I was so happy, that he really loved me, I even shed a tear. After a while I found a familiar note, it was a riddle. In description near the riddle it said that it was a special key that would lead me to the place where he hide some kind of a story. I exclaimed to myself _even more secrets,_ _I desperately want to read it_. The riddle sounds like this.

Where all of the knowledge is stored, you can find secrets as-well

Key word: dniheb

I thought "_where can he hold all of his knowledge? Okay, what he meant about knowledge, wait a minute knowledge is books and books are stored in the bookshelf! But this keyword, what can this mean? Of course behind!"_ I jumped out of the bed taking his diary with me to put it back under the bookshelf. I moved the bookshelf and there was special hiding place carved as a heart. I gently took out the book and shed another tear. Books title was 'I am living for her'. I went back to the bad and started to read it, it was a story about me and him it started from us meeting and it developed into our friendship, then to our wedding and on it went. He even written how we will plan for wedding and how he would make me a purpose. He even already chosen the pray that Gothie will read to us on our wedding day. I was nearly crying while reading this. There were some notes that he written like a week ago, they were like a to do list on what really happened from this story, there were some ticks on the ones that he already done. Also there were many sketches and drawings of our wedding, our kisses, our lives, he even painted our first flight on Toothless. I finished reading it and placed book back in it's hiding place. I noticed that it was already evening. With pleasure I've ridden Toothless, fed him and headed home. I've slept peacefully that night.

Week finished and I met Hiccup and Stoick at the docks. He didn't even said hi as I jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. He mumbled " Astrid... Air... I need... Air". I pulled away from him and let him breath. He asked with heavily " why"... he couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't had enough air, he breathed some in and spoke again "Why so happy?" I hugged him again but not as tight, and whispered on his ear " I'm happy that I know now how much I mean to you"... I pulled away "I-I just want to tell you that I care about you as-well as you do". He was confused but then smiled. I did not know what he thought I have done while he was away but still he was happy that what matters. I grabbed his hand and run with him to the back of his house, away from other people that were talking to Stoick at the docks. He asked " so, what are we doing here?" I answered with my nasty grin " back in the docs was too crowded". He lifted his eyebrow, I smirked, grabbed him by his tunic and slammed my lips with his in a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck then I felt his hands wrapping around my waist. We were kissing like that for a minute or two. I pulled away from him, still my eyes closed and said in a soft voice "And now.. I'll gonna... Win you in a dragon race!" I pushed him away and ran to Stormfly, I heard him laughing and Toothless happy growl that just met his best friend. We jumped on our dragons and swooshed into the air. I watched him while we were flying and hatted myself for being such a coward, I can kill a person with my bare hands, but I'll always be afraid to say three words that can change anybody's life even ours.

Hiccups POV

We were flying together till sunset, out dragons get very tired and we headed back to the village. We said goodbye to each other and walked our dragons back home. After dinner me and Toothless went upstairs, I closed the door and went to my bookshelf, I moved it and took my little secret out of it's hiding place. I found the page were was my to do list and wrote there one more bullet-point then I put a tick next to it bullet-point said "_make Astrid read ' I am living for her'"_. I put my book back into the hiding place and went to my bed. I said goodnight to Toothless and had a nice dream about me and Astrid.

**Hope you know what are those three words and hope you liked this little twist at the end, next chapter will be even better, please review and thanx for reading have a nice day))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna write this whole story in Astrid's POV, sorry didn't post this for a long time even though I had it written long time ago. I went on holidays and forgot to take my laptop. Hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 5/1

27 days before...

It was a long time since me and Hiccup had a date. I was wandering, will _**he **__ever _ask me out. I was desperate for meeting him, I mean just me and him so, again, _**I'm**_ gonna ask him out. I'll make him guilty for not asking me out and being such a coward, oh I'm in a good mood today. I put my clean clothes and armor today to be just awesome and beautiful... Wait a minute... When I started thinking about being beautiful and awesome, I had a feeling that Stormfly just shot me with one of her spikes right in my head, _**when**_ I started to be such a... Such a _girl_! Okay I'm gonna bother about that later because today I'll steal my boys heart once again, today he will not say no to me but if he will, I'm gonna torture him till he will change his mind.

I went outside and started searching the street for any signs of brown hair, and I found them, he was sitting on the side of his house writing something while Toothless was playing with a butterfly in the grass. I don't know why but I was so happy to see him that I wanted ran to him, jump on him and hug him till he'll faint but I took control of myself and just walked towards him slowly. He heard my footsteps and turned to look at me, from the look of his face, he didn't want to see me. I saw that he slowly ripped out a page from his notebook where he was writing and put it in his pocket, he did it slowly for me not to notice but I'm not as stupid as he might think. He changed his worried face to his Hiccup-y smile and waved to me. I waved back to him but _**my**_ face was confused and concerned. He said " hey, what brings you here Astrid?" I saw a blush on his face. I answered " I, just wanted to see you". I think I blushed as well, I could feel it. I sat near him and we had a little chat. I tried to control myself but curiosity took over me. I asked " so, what are you hiding from me in your pocket, huh?" He started to panic " I-I don't know wha-what you-you're talking about?" He said hurriedly. I smirked and answered " oh, come on, I know when you're lying, just let me take a look". I started tickling him on his stomach, he fall from on his sitting position on his back while I stood up on my knees. He started laughing very loud, I love when he's laughing, he sounds so cute. I thought we were goofing around but before I could took out a paper that he was hiding from me out of his pocket he did something that I never expected him to do. He pushed me, and it wasn't just a regular, friendly push, it was a hard push, I fall from my knees to my butt and was looking at him with scared slash angry face, more scared. He stood up and made one of his disappointed faces, from the angle that I was looking from he was looking so, so evil. After that glance he walked away in the forest without even helping me to stand up or looking back for showing me just a tiny bit of forgiveness, he just... Walked away. I turned round to Toothless who just approached to me, he offered me his head for me to push myself up and purred to me, by his face you can see that he's saying "_**I'm sorry, he's not in a good mood today, he'll apologize later**__"._ After his 'forgiveness' he followed Hiccup.

I still was standing there, I didn't believe it, did he really did it or it was somebody else. I was hundred percent sure that it wasn't Hiccup, he would never hurt me because he's afraid of me and I'm his friend maybe even more than a friend. I was standing, still looking in the forest hoping that he will ran over to me with tears, hugging, kissing and begging me to forgive him. He didn't came, I couldn't hold my tears, I put my hands over my face and tears started falling from my eyes. Now I just need someone... Someone to listen to me and hug me, I needed someone right now. Thor heard my prays, I heard footsteps I put my face up to see who was coming, it was Fishlegs, firstly he wanted to ran away but then he saw my puffy, red eyes and heard my sobbing. He approached me, slowly, he was shaking still scared of me because he knew mine and this _**monster's**_ secret but he had the courage to ask me " wa-why are you crying, A-astrid?" I just wanted to tell him what happened but from the only memory tears started falling from my eyes even harder then they were first time. Fishlegs had very surprised face when he saw _**me! Crying!**_ Like a real... Like a real _GIRL! _very scared girl though_. _I needed to think about what happened to me this morning before going to ask Hiccup for another date. After a second Fishleg's scared face turned into a kind smile, he came closer to me and gave me a hug. Oh gods I felt so much better after this, I was still sobbing and crying so I made approximately all his shirt wet.

I pulled back, my face was all burning and said to him in a soar, quiet voice " thank you... Thank you very much". Hiccup wasn't leaving my head so I started crying again. It was the middle of the day and other vikings started going out of their houses to their jobs as well as mine friends. To save my reputation Legs whispered to me " Astrid, someone can see you, you need to go home and calm down, if you need to talk to someone, today, evening I'll be collecting some granite for Meatlug on the cliff right there". He pointed his finger over to the cliff right near the village, I sobbed in my answer and ran home.

Till evening I was locked up in my room, lying on the bed with my head buried in a pillow. I don't know how many tears came out of me because after hours of crying tears couldn't fall anymore. That day I made myself a target that Hiccup will be mine, one way or another.

Sun was starting to hide behind the horizont. I didn't want to stay at home any more so I was getting ready to go to the cliff. For no one to see my still red face I've taken my mother's cloak and pulled it over myself. I pulled cloak's hood over my head for no one to see my red face and jumped out of the window, I didn't want my parents to ask me _**anything**_ because they could see my red eyes and I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me except Fishlegs because, he knows our secret and he saw me, I need to speak to someone because I can't hold all this emotions in my mind any more. I ran quickly from the village, when I exited it, I turned back to make sure that nobody followed me. When I was sure I ran farther away, to the cliff. When I was there I looked around to find Fishlegs but he wasn't there. " I'am early" I said out loud. I went to the edge of the cliff, sat there and pull my hood off. I was just sitting there and looking on the sunset for like fifteen minutes before Legs came out of the forest. I turned around to see him, he was holding some granite in his hands and had a bag on his shoulder. I turned back to the sunset. Legs went to the edge of the cliff and sat next to me. First it was complete silence you could just here waves crashing into the bottom of the cliff. But Legs broke the silence, he asked " So, did you met... Ummm... You know"... He did not want to say _**his **_name out loud in front of me that I would not cry again so while he was mumbling something I interrupted, I helped him " Did I met Hiccup!? No I didn't" I sighed. Emotion on his face was showing me that something was wrong, he then said " Listen I gonna tell you something but please, please, please don't tell Hiccup". I really wanted to know what Legs knew, I promised him not to tell this son of a troll and told him to continue, he sighed " Okay, listen. When I was heading to the cliff through the forest to find some granite I met Hiccup, he was heading towards the village. He was very sad, I thought he was even crying because his face and eyes were red, he asked me what happened to you. I didn't want to tell! But you know him... And... So I... I told him"... I looked at him with a disappointed face and crossed my hands but Legs swallowed hard and continued " I told him that you were very sad and you nearly cried, I lied a little bit to him. His face was like he was just killed! No! Not killed, like his soul and heart ripped in pieces at the same moment. He asked me where are you. I told him that you were at home because I didn't know that you were here so early and he went to you. The rest... I don't know". After this story I nearly cried again but not from sadness, from happiness! I knew that he felt guilty after what he had done, I knew that he would never ever forgive himself and _**will**_ come to me to apologize. I quickly hugged Fishlegs and ran back to my house to see him. When I was entered village I slowed down and went to my house that no one would notice me. When I was just in front of the door I found a note, it said **" **_**I couldn't find you at home Astrid to say how guilty I feel. I left this note to tell you that I'm very sorry. But still I don't want us to meet, I'll tell you why and answer every question you'll ask in 27 days. With love, Hiccup**_**"**. I went to the back of my house and with Stormfly's help climbed into my bedroom's window. I tossed the note to my table and jumped on my bed. I thought, why exactly 27 days, why? I counted in my head and I understood why 27. In 27 days will be my birthday. Then I thought " what are _**you **_planning to do mister good-plan?"

**Hope you like that one, it will continue I promise. Have a good day))))**

**P.S. next chapter is even better)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is what happened next))) enjoy**

**P.S. they'll be together in the end so no need to worry as Astrid said 'one way or another')))**

Chapter 6/2** - This means part two )))))**

Astrid's Birthday

**Astrid's POV**

I waited 27 days without talking to him as he asked in his note. I saw Hiccup _**only**_ in dragon academy on our lessons. These were the worst days of my live, they were so boring. I thought how had I lived without him later but all that I remembered was throwing my hammer at the tree what I'm obviously doing every day. 27 days passed _**very**_ slowly but still, I waited passionately for my birthday. Today I woke up with a smile on my face, today I'll know what that mister good-plan guy is up to, today I'll meet him, today is my birthday. I stood up from my bed to get ready for my celebration. I made as pretty braid as I could and put my special armor on that had a golden ornaments on top of iron base. Accidentally I looked on my table where was Hiccup's old note and I saw another one that was in a beautiful envelope with my favorite flower on it, rose. Only trader Yohan brings them here from another countries, in the same time they're beautiful and dangerous, because of their thorns. Hiccup told me that when he saw roses for the first time, he told me that they totally represent me. After I smelled the flower I put it away and opened an envelope to read the note, there was written _**" Happy Birthday my lady, hope you'll have a nice day before meeting me at the cliff where you met Fishlegs 27 days ago, I'll be waiting for you there. With love Hiccup"**_. I thought "how did you do that!? When I'm asleep I still can hear everything! Once I've caught Snotlout spying on me while I was asleep!" I took both papers and put them on my bookshelf.

I went out of my bedroom to the living room, my parents were waiting for me there with their Happy Birthday song and delicious yak butter parfait. Their present was my battle-axe but they upgraded it with some spikes and asked Gobber to carve my name on one side and Stormfly's picture on another. I thanked them and put my battle-axe back in my bedroom, I didn't need it today. I went out of my house where all my friends were congratulating me, except one. They all gave me presents like clothes, weapons and some beautiful gems. We had a good lunch all together my friends, my parents and some other vikings. After lunch we went out and made a race on our dragons, it was so much fun.

Evening was approaching very quickly. I lied to my friends that I was very tired and wanted to go home. They said bye and went away. I quickly went upstairs in bedroom, make my hair in a cute ponytail and put my own, new cloak that I get from my mother's friend. It was purple and made from silk that trader Yohan bring to the Berk weeks ago there were nice flowers sewed on it, they were made out of golden threads and were looking pretty on purple silk, I loved it. I jumped out of my window and went to Stormfly, I wanted to fly to the cliff where we should meet because I was tired a little bit and I wanted to try my new saddle that Gobber made to me.

I landed closer to the forest and told Stormfly to go back home. When Stormfly flew away I saw something familiar on the edge of the cliff. I went to it slowly thinking that it was a dragon and didn't want to scare it away but when I came closer it looked like a cloth on top of something. I nearly took the cloth off but somebody's growl interrupted me. I turned around and saw Toothless sitting near Hiccup. Now, after this long time that we haven't met, I couldn't control myself and did that I wanted to do long time ago. I ran to Hiccup and jumped on him wrapping my hands around his body. Even though we fall on the ground and I felled on him, I was still squeezing him. After some time I realized that we fell and pulled away, stood up and offered my hand to help him. He pulled himself up and stood just in front of me. Even though I just crashed into him he got his peaceful smile on his face, I missed this smile so much. I closed my eyes and shed a tear still smiling. I felt something warm on my cheek. I slightly opened my eyes and saw his thumb rubbing tear of my cheek. Then I heard his voice " I missed you so much". I stared right in his emerald eyes, his hand was still on my cheek, I put my hand up, touched his one and said " and I missed you more". We were examining each others eyes before Hiccup looked at the object under the cloth. He turned his eyes back at me and said in a soft voice" Happy Birthday Astrid, go on open your present". I turned my face to the cloth and then back at him he blushed and let his arm of my cheek making a step back. I turned back to the cloth and approached it, slowly I took the cloth off and nearly fell from the surprise I have just seen. I gasped and made a really wide smile that even made my mouth hurt. His present was a colourful painting of me smiling, leaning on the end of my battle-axe and Stormfly at the background spreading her wings. I turned to him and pulled him back into my hug. Then I realized something and quickly pulled away from him asking "what was on the piece of paper that made you push me away!?" I crossed my arms. He answered " It was a sketch of this painting I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't want you to see it also there were some notes of mixtures that will make a perfect paint". Then I asked " so you didn't want to see me because you were drawing this-"

" painting about a month and I burned two of the other ones because they were bad ones, I really wanted to impress you so I was very angry when you wanted to destroy my surprise that is why I pushed you away, I was crying while starting to paint this, because I knew that I hurt you, I cried every night all these long 27 days. I didn't want to meet you because I was afraid to hurt you one more time". He finished. First I had sad slash surprised impression on my face but then I changed it to an angry face and punched him in his shoulder with all my strength. He gasped in pain, I shouted " this is for making such a dumb surprise and braking up with me for these, long 27 days!" Before he could disagree with me I locked my lips with his in a soft kiss, while kissing we both shed a tear. I pulled away and said "and this is for everything else ". He smiled and replied " Happy Birthday Astrid". I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into one more kiss. I felt his arms on my waist. We stood there kissing but we were interrupted by a growl. We turned our faces, mirror in the direction of the sound, it was Toothless looking at us with his confused, wide opened eyes and his head slightly tilted. We giggled, then turned to look at each other. Silence was broken by his voice, he pronounced " I love you Astrid". How long I was waiting for these words, I answered happily "and I love you more". He was surprised that I answered to him like _**that.**_ He closed his eyes and was leaning his head closer to mine, I closed my eyes as well and leaned to him to feel his lips on mine once again. We were kissing only for a minute but it felt like hours. Unfortunately, he pulled away and said "we better go home ". I smirked " do we need to? We just exchanged our feeling and you want us to go home? There we will be friends but here... We' re something more". This was the most embarrassing and un-Astrid like thing I ever said but it was worth it because his answer was " we can change that ". I smiled and kissed him on his cheek, at last we're something more than friends. I punched him on his shoulder once more and exclaimed " Don't you ever brake up with me!". He made his Hiccup-y smile. I wrapped my present in the cloth and took it in one hand and wrapped my another one around Hiccup's waist when we mounted Toothless. We took a short flight to my house and promised to meet more often. I entered home, of course through my window, reopened my present and put it into my wardrobe. It was the only place where it could fit because it was as as tall as me and for parents not to notice it. I slept well that night, because I knew that tomorrow I'll definitely meet him.

**At last they're more then friends. Hope you like it please review. Have a nice day)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, this is me with one more chapter. And it's a really long one because of the flashback, hope you'll enjoy it))) Sorry that I have posted it not on February 14th but now and also Saint Valentgrab's day is on 27th of February**

Chapter 7

Saint Valentgrab's Day

It is February. On the day when vikings are saying bye to winter and hello to spring, day of lovers, the day that is also known as Saint Valentgrab's Day, every couple in the village have a special holiday when, by the legend, you need to spend with the one you love the most. Hiccup hated this day before… Before now, before he understood what means to love somebody. It had been two months since her birthday, since they've exchanged their feelings, but they still didn't tell anyone about their relationship, even their parents did not know. Only Fishlegs knew about _**them**_ and he's starting to be quite good in keeping secrets.

Saint Valentgrab's day, day of couples, is full of traditions. First step; is that whole day you have to spend _**only**_ with your true love. Step two; on sunset, boy needs to ask girl will she go to the 'Traditional Feast' in the great hall with him where every couple in the village will have a party. Step three; is that in eleven o'clock everybody have to go outside to the beach where a special place is settled up, it is the place for ceremonial dance. It is surrounded in a rectangle by eight 'love bonfires' four on angles and one in the middle of every side. By tradition of Valentgrab's day people are making their ceremonial 'dance of lovers' to show to Saint Valentgrab that people still know what is love and in a gift, Valentgarb's wife Anne will send winter away and give spring as a present to couples. Every person in village were taught how to dance properly this exact dance since they were toddlers, and you probably thought that vikings are tough and strong people and they don't have any feelings? Actually often they're like this but when it's about love, family or friends they're starting to be the most caring people that you have ever seen. Vikings need to know the dance of lovers off by heart to show their obedience and respect to their gods. And the last step is to kiss your true love exactly in midnight to finish the ceremony properly.

Hiccup wanted to invite Astrid to go with him to the feast and she would definitely agree if not tiny, little problem. In the legend of Saint Valentgrab, Freya told people that in midnight of that day if couple would notice two falling stars, falling near each other after their traditional kiss, this will mean that this couple will be together for their entire life. Whole village knows Saint Valentgrab's legend including Astrid, Hiccup thought that maybe because of this story she won't go with him? And this sign of two falling stars... one couple sees those stars every year… Even Stoick the Vast and his wife saw that sign. What if she don't want to be with him all her life? After these thoughts Hiccup felt sad because he loved her and he would like to be with her, together for the rest of their life. He thought that if they'll see this sign she will definitely brake up with him and he didn't want _**that**_ to happen. Maybe not for their entire life but Hiccup wanted to be with Astrid as long as he could. He wanted to make this day unforgettable for him and her, he organized _**everything**_, he wanted to spend this day with Astrid, like other couples. He actually never had been to the traditional feast because only couples were supposed to be there and he never had a girlfriend as well as Astrid didn't have a boyfriend. Though he never was on that feast, Snotlout was, when Snotlout was little he took three or more girls with him on the feast because girls desperately wanted to be there so they were making deals with him, he was telling that the feast was awesome. Hiccup smirked while lying in his bed, thinking about everything, he smirked because of the thought that he might go to the feast and _**Snotlout **_would not. All those girls moved to the other tribes, their gang are the only teens that were born on Berk and never moved anywhere.

Hiccup stood up from his bed stretching his arms. He put his clothe on and walked to still sleeping Toothless. He patted him on his head and said " 'morning you sleepy reptile, are you ready for our 'romantic day', huh?" Toothless stood up, stretched and yawned. He looked at Hiccup and purred. Hiccup giggled from the look of Toothlesses sleepy eyes and walked to the door. When he opened it he showed Toothless a sign with his hand that he need to move faster and then they exited their bedroom. They went out of their house to the main square where every couple in village were decorating their homes with hearts. This is the first thing in the morning what _**married**_ couples need to do. Hiccup's home used to be decorated as well but... Because his mother... Passed there is no couple in his family. Hiccup often could find his father crying on that day because of his memories, so he's not touching his father this day. After a slight glance on his beautiful village he jogged to his girl's house. He knocked on the door and waited passionately. One of the other Hoffersons opened the door, not the one that he was looking for. Astrid's mother was standing in front of Hiccup, Hiccup asked her about Astrid, she told him that on the very sunrise Astrid took her battle-axe and went to throw it in the forest. Hiccup thanked and went away. He mounted Toothless and they flew in the direction of the forest, they were gliding above it to find Astrid. After a while Hiccup noticed Astrid running to a mountain, he wanted to look where she's going so was just gliding above. He saw her moving some branches away from some sort of secret cave entrance and before she could enter he landed near her. From the noise of Toothlesses wings flapping she quickly turned around and shouted to him " You, two, were spying on me!" She crossed her arms, made her disappointed face and was waiting for Hiccup's excuse. He answered in a scared, innocent voice " No! No! I-I was just looking for you and saw you down here... Ummm... Then I-I just-just landed and-and... Uhh...". He stopped when heard Astrid laughing and saying " you should have seen your face!" He understood that all of this was just a big joke and giggled with her. She then said " I want to show you something, follow me". She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her into the cave, Toothless followed them. When they have entered deep inside, Hiccup and Toothless gasped in the same time.

The inside of a cave was all covered in gems, they made colourful sparkles. In the middle was a giant waterfall also made out of gems. But most incredible thing was that the water in the pool was colourful because of the gems on the bed of the pool colouring it. He turned back to Astrid with a wide smile and saw her only in her underwear. She smiled and said " hope Fishlegs won't come _**here **_". He giggled, and asked " how did you find this place?"

" You're not the only one who loves... adventures, I found it when I was seven, the week after…" She recognized what she was about to tell and shut her mouth.

"The week after what?" He asked. She blushed and sighed " the week after my first kiss, remember?" Hiccup was paralyzed by a shock, he wouldn't do that if in Astrid's sentence there would not be the word... _**first**_. He swallowed hard and pronounced " I was the first boy you've ever kissed!?"

Flashback

It was a nice spring morning. Hiccup woke up early to go to his everyday lesson in the forge. He went downstairs where his father was waiting for breakfast. Hiccup sat next to him and said 'morning to his family. It was his favorite bread and jam breakfast he ate everyday, his mother did the best jam he had ever tasted. It was always a mix of new flavors. Today was apple and wild-berries. When he finished with his breakfast his mother told him " you better hurry sweetheart or you'll be late ". Hiccup nodded and ran to the forge. When he was young everybody were his friends as they're now because they were all small and weak children, there wasn't any difference in them. While he was heading to the forge he said hi to the gang. Fishlegs asked while he was passing them " why are you going to the forge every day? Aren't you too young to work? Especially with metal". Everybody turned their head in Hiccup's direction.

He turned to the gang and said " guys, I'm just learning there, it's like my hobby".

Ruff exclaimed " so why you'll not just miss this hobby and hang out with us!"

Hiccup face-palmed and answered " I would never do _**that**_, I'm not like you". He pointed his finger on Ruff. He continued " I better go or I'll be late ". But nice, sweet voice stopped him " can I watch you working Hiccup?" He turned around to see small Astrid crossing her arms. "Ummm... I-I think so?" She went closer to him and said " so let's go then!" They walked by each other to the forge forgetting about everybody else. The gang noticed that Astrid slowly took Hiccup's hand and they did their 'Eww' sound, teens sang a teasing song "Hiccup and Astrid sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" then the gang laughed and walked away. When they were in the forge Astrid sat on a chair and watched Hiccup working. Today he supposed to make his first weapon, a pocket knife. He worked on it with Gobbers help like for an hour but somebody asked Gobber for help so he left Hiccup telling him that he can finish by his own. When Gobber was gone Astrid jumped from her chair and walked closer to Hiccup. She noticed the pocket knife on the hot coals and accidentally said something out loud " it's beautiful".

Hiccup turned to face her " excuse me?"

She blushed " I-I said that it's nice".

He turned to look at the pocket knife on the coals and then back to her, he said " I can give it to you if you want?" He scratched the back of his head and blushed a little. The girl smiled and said "really! That'll be nice! Thank you".

" Could you please sit back on the chair I want to make a surprise ". He smirked, Astrid made her grumpy face, sat back on the chair and crossed her arms. He was making something for half an hour, she nearly fell asleep but Hiccups voice woke her up " here you go, come on unwrap it I want to know what you think ". She unwrapped the pocketknife from rags and was very surprised when she saw her name carved on the knife, the letters were colored in gold and were looking pretty on top of the shiny, polished metal. She said " there were no need to do _**that**_ but still, thank you ". She started to spin it in her fingers but an accident move made her knife cut her finger. She gasped, Hiccup quickly ran for the first medical help box in Gobber's office. When he came back, he bring some dry herbs, bandages and water. He put some water on bandages and cleaned the blood. She hissed while he was doing that. Then he put herbs right on the wound and wrapped bandages over the finger. When he had finished he took the pocket knife that was lying on the floor and put it on the table near Astrid, then turned back to her and said " better be careful with that weapon". They giggled but then she punched him in the shoulder, hard. Hiccup gasped and she said " this is for calling me weak and making me a dangerous present!" He stared at her rubbing his shoulder, he thought to himself "I didn't call hear weak". She grabbed him by his collar, he closed his eyes shut and waited for her to kick him one more time but instead he felt something soft on his lips and tasty as his mother's jam. He opened his eyes and saw Astrid's face extremely close to his, her eyes closed and she was... KISSING HIM! He closed his eyes as well and was enjoying the moment. She pulled away, they opened their eyes and saw each others' red faces. Astrid said embarest " and this is for everything else". She grabbed the pocket knife and ran away. Hiccup stood there paralyzed but after a second or two... He fainted.

As shocked as that time Hiccup was standing now, he was waiting for Astrid to answer his question. She blushed and sat on a rock " well... Yes". Hiccup turned from paralyzing state to the proud one, he was first to kiss Astrid Hofferson, the toughest viking of us all. He then giggled from one of his memories, Astrid smiled and asked "what?"

Still giggling he answered " did you know that I've fainted after you ran away".

She giggled as well " did you?" She asked, they laughed.

When they stopped she said " after that kiss I started to be more adventurous somehow. I found this place and I made a tradition that every Saint Valentgrab I'll come here to swim, why this day? Well day of lovers, the kiss ".

Hiccup blushed, they heard a splash, it was Toothless who jumped in the pool. Hiccup shouted " Toothless! you made all of your saddle wet! And the metal! It'll rust! " Astrid laughed, stood up from the rock and went to her clothes. He turned to her while she approached with... The pocketknife that he had made for her.

She said " I still have it, I always take it with me". He blushed. She put it back to her clothe and jumped in the pool where Toothless was waiting for her. She was exiting, resting and going back to swim for like ten times. Every time she exited she was asking Hiccup to swim with her but he was rejecting. After some time Astrid exited for her last time. She dried herself with a towel and put her clothes back on. She went to Hiccup who was sitting on a rock, drawing her with a stick on the ground, when he heard her coming he rubbed out what he was drawing with his foot and turned to her she said " it is almost evening, I think we should go?" Hiccup stood up, took her hand, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said quickly " will you go with me to Saint Valentgrab's feast?" When he heard no answer he started opening his eyes slowly. He saw her confused face, she then asked "isn't that obvious?" He was confused " Is that a yes or no?" She smiled and said " yes".

" Okay but... We still didn't tell anyone about... Ummm… Us. How would they react?" He scratched the back of his head.

" Yeah you're probably right. What are we gonna do then?" She said in a sad voice.

" I have a plan B in this case ". They smiled and then went to mount still wet Toothless, it was uncomfortable but what could they do. He flew to the cove where he thought would be the most romantic place because of the memories: Toothless, the flight, the kiss, the date. While they were gliding above the cove Hiccup asked Astrid to close her eyes because he had a surprise to her, as I said: he organized everything. She did as she was told to do and they've landed. When they were on the ground Hiccup took Astrid's hand and lead her to somewhere. He asked her to open her eyes, as she did so, she saw a table was settled up near the pond in the cove, there were some candles on it and it had a very nice smell of delicious food coming from it. She sighed, turned to Hiccup and kissed him on his cheek. He never had seen her so soft and tender before, she showed him her dark side, the side she never showed before to anyone. They sat at the table while Toothless warmed up the ground with his plasma and laid on it to take a nap. They were chatting, laughing and eating.

They enjoyed talking with one other but the time was reminding them to go. They stood up but before Astrid could turn around to Toothless Hiccup said " so... Maybe... We uh..." Astrid growled and exclaimed " don't mumble! You can talk properly!" He gulped and said " Astrid, I want to invite you to the dance" she blushed and sighed " I would like to but you know I kind of not a dancer and I hate feeling embarrassed, dancing in the same place with many other people watching it is not my, I prefer to be alone".

" Who said we will dance in public?" Hiccup was full of surprises that night, he took her hand and they both jumped on Toothless. They've took a short flight to the beach but landed in a small cleaned from bushes area closer to the forest where no one could see them. They jumped off Toothless and Hiccup told him to go home, he then turned to Astrid and said " here we can listen to music and no one would see our dance". Astrid took a step back like she was scared of something, she said " Hiccup, you're some kind of a book-fireworm, did you ever read the legend about Saint Valentgrab?" He knew what she men, there is a paragraph telling that when Valentgrab danced and kissed his girlfriend Anne, Freya tied their souls together (tying the souls is a ritual that you do when marrying, after this ritual both wife and husband have half's of each other souls in theirs, if they'll divorce, they will be cursed by Freya and will be alone for the rest of their life, Freya will take their souls putting them into the cage) Freya told the couple that they're married know, they were very happy (their parents didn't want them to marry each other) and as a present for 'their wedding' she sent to stars falling near each other, this happens every year and who will notice the stars would be together for ever. He curved a nice smile and said " I read it for thirty times and I still want to invite you to dance with me ". She was happy because she loved him, she loved him so much that she even was scared of her feelings. Hiccup took her arm and put it on his neck the rest she did by her own. Her right arm was on his neck, his right arm was around her waist and the other two were cross fingered with each other. Their dance started to bloom with the music. They both knew it perfectly, like they have danced it their entire life, every day practicing it. When the music finished, exactly in midnight they kissed, kissed for a minute but it felt like months were passing. Hiccup pulled away but Astrid pulled him in her hug not letting him go, while hugging she was glancing on the stars in the sky. And _**she **_was lucky to notice two falling stars. When she saw that miracle she squeezed him tighter and whispered on his ear " Freya just tied our souls". Hiccup pulled away and asked " wha-what do you mean?" Astrid smiled in answer, her eyes were still sparkling from what she just saw, Hiccup understood. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, he whispered on her ear " where those stars bright?" She answered " as bright as two suns ". He asked that because legend is saying that if stars are bright then couples life will be happy and opposite. They smiled and walked home hand in hand.

When Hiccup entered his house he was met by his father sitting on a chair and smiling happily. Hiccup did not notice his father was so happy because he was very tired. He passed to the staircase to go up to his bedroom. But Stoick's booming voice did not let him " did you notice that I'm quite happy?"

Hiccup swallowed hard and answered " ummm... Yeah dad I, was about ta ask you why?"

Stock laughed " oh son! I'm happy this day because you eventually got a girlfriend..."

Hiccup exclaimed "what?! How did you know?!"

"You just told me! Oh your mother would be proud of you!" Hiccup was pulled in a bone-crashing hug. Stoick continued " who do you think organized the dance and the feast? Of course I was there! I was watching everybody dancing and then I saw Astrid behind the bushes. I went up to one of the cliffs that was just up that place were you two were dancing! I would understood if you've dance for example with Ruffnut but with Astrid! She's the toughest Vikings of us all and you've melted her ice-cold heart! I proud of you son!"

Hiccup nearly fainted, he said " so, you know about us... Umm... Do you know anything else?"

Stoick exclaimed " I saw Astrid looking on the sky, I looked the same place where she did and I saw two falling stars! Your souls are bonded now son... Like mine and Vera's was..."

"Wait you and mother saw the two falling stars!" Hiccup asked.

Stoick sighed " actually we've saw only one star falling... And you see... Now... What that meant".

Hiccup sighed as well and said " you need to take a rest. See you tomorrow father". Stick shocked his head and Hiccup went upstairs. Stoick could hear Toothless greeting his rider. He went to his bedroom and get something out of under his bed, he shed a tear while looking at his, his wife's and his newly born son's painting. He mumbled to the picture " Bad that you didn't lived that long to see our boy growing up... I'm glad that somebody gonna take care him when I'll join you... I love you Vera". He had a good dream about his wife that night.

**Now this was the saddest end I've ever written. Sorry I don't know what's Hiccup's mother's name so I called her Vera... It's a beautiful russian name and it means hope. And for just making you sure I will ****not** **kill Stoick the Vast in ****any** **future chapters. Saw the little trick in chapter's name 'Saint Valentgrab's Day' isn't it similar to Saint Valentine's day 3 Hope you liked it... Have a good day))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one will be a looooong story. Do you remember these episodes about Heather, well those episodes have parts right… Even though this one is quite long it will contain 2 more parts. So hope you love long stories. Enjoy))) Sorry didn't post it for long cause I have school now and I can type my stories only on weekends.**

Chapter 8

Strange visitor

**Hiccup's POV**

It was a regular day. Week passed after Saint Valentgrab's day without any dangerous things happening. Stoick the Vast was making village better as he did every day, other Vikings were working on farms, making weapons, fishing or something else. This day, when I have exited the house, I looked proud of my village, my people and of course, my dragons. Dragons and Vikings working together that's what I was proud of the most. After taking a look at my village I was about to mount Toothless and go on my morning flight but I saw Astrid waving to me, I waved back and she started to come closer. She asked when she got near " Wanna go on a walk to the beach with me?" I was surprised when I heard that coming from Astrid in _**front**_ of some other Vikings. But then she approved herself " I feel kind of lonely because Stormfly doesn't feel well and my parents went to the fishing trip ". I looked back at Toothless who made me a sign with his head which meant '_**go on, don't you see she want's to hang out with you **_' then he ran away for some kind of his dragon business. I smiled and turned back to Astrid " yeah, let's go then ". We took each others arm and we've walked to the beach.

As we made a first step on the golden sand I dared to start the conversation. " So... I just thought... Ehem... Maybe we should go to your secret gem cave more often cause I liked it very much".

"No. I don't want to change my traditions, this place is too beautiful for an everyday visit". She refused.

"Okay". I answered and on this our conversation stopped. We were walking further along the beach. I accidentally laughed out loud from my thought, I was dreaming about our fiction-wedding that I made up in my secret book. And I thought about Astrid wearing a dress. She asked me " what is so funny?" I looked at her and again picture of Astrid in a dress crawl into my mind and I laughed harder. "Is there something wrong with me!" She shouted and punched me in my shoulder. I cleared my throat and said " I'm sorry, I just pretended you... Uh... never mind". I hoped that it will not be a big deal but Astrid continued asking what I was laughing about. At last I answered "okay, okay! Listen! I just pretended you wearing a dress and thought that it would be funny to see you in it. I'm sorry". I said it in a loud voice because I was annoyed that she was asking me every second what was so funny. She smirked and shouted back " oh, you think it'll be funny if I'll wear a dress! Let's bet then, today you'll come to me at evening and I'm gonna show you how I'm looking in a dress, if you'll laugh then I will wear it every day for a week but if not, you will make _**something **_for me, deal?!" She stretched her hand towards me, I desperately wanted to see how Astrid will look in a dress so I shook her hand and answered "deal". We walked further away hand in hand after we shook'em.

We were walking in silence before we heard _**Snotlout's **_voice behind our backs. We turned around with shocked faces still holding each others' hand. He said " well, well, well... What do we have hear? Two love birds". He laughed, we were still staring at him not knowing what to do, well I didn't but Astrid did, she punched him in his face and shouted " you idiot! You scared my crap out of me! I met Hiccup on the beach by an accident and we were talking about Stormfly because she doesn't feel well!" After his pain was gone he laughed again, saying afterwards "Oh Astrid, don't try to save your reputation of a tough viking, some of my... Let's call them spies, told me that he saw you two like three months ago, in the cove, kissing… No! Not just kissing, you two were in your underwear what can only mean one..." Before he could continue Astrid knocked him out. Now _**I've **_started talking to Snotlout " why are you telling all of that to us?" He replied coughing after a hard punch in his stomach " firstly, because I wanna tell you that Astrid's mine! And second is that one wrong move and this gossip will spread along as fast as one of the Skrill's lightnings ". Astrid shouted to him " don't you dare telling those _**lies**_ to anybody!" He answered with a mischief smile " Oops! Astrid, now _**that**_ was a wrong move and... Wait! No! That wasn't the wrong move, the wrong move was when you've started dating HIM and not ME… Oh, and if those are lies why don't you want anybody to know this?" Before Astrid could give him another punch we heard a screech. It was a SKRILL. I said out loud turning to the beast " we had frozen you in an iceberg! How did you get out?!"

I said to myself okay this time I'm gonna tame you. I stretched my arm out and started getting closer to the beast. I heard Astrid's cry " are you insane!" But I didn't answer. When I approached closer screech started to turn into hissing and then disappeared after Skrill touched my hand With his nose. Astrid ran to me forgetting about Snotlout, she hugged me and said "you did it! Skrill is yours know!" I thought to myself unconcerned in that it was mine, this isn't the Skrill from the iceberg, Skrill from iceberg was black with some purple spots, but this one is dark-dark blue with some light blue spots... When Skrill kneeled down from his standing position I saw... A saddle on Skrill's back and said to Astrid "look, he was already tamed!" I pointed at the saddle, then I told him " find your master bud". Skrill cooed and purred. From the sound of the screeches the rest of the gang flew to us. Hookfang, twins and Legs landed near us and told us that they've heard a Skrill. Then Fishlegs gasped " you tamed it!" he shouted running towards the Skrill. I told him that I haven't tame the dragon and what happened to us. When I have finished telling my story Toothless jumped on me out of nowhere and knocked me out licking my face. I said to him " I'm all right bud". We all turned to Skrill that was shouting on the familiar object that was lying on the ground. We walked to it, slowly, while we were walking Astrid whispered in my ear " seems like Fishlegs told someone our secret. I bet that all of his body is in wounds". I giggled. When we approached to the thing we saw that it was a beautiful girl, she was blonde like Astrid but have her hair loose and had a hair-band in her hair with a beautiful pink/yellowish flower, she was in a black shirt, black leggings, black skirt and black cloak. Skrill poked her with his nose and she mumbled waking up " Caspiosa... Uhh... Please stop... Just five more minutes". She pushed herself up with her hands. When she opened her eyes and saw us she shot up on her legs and took a pocket knife out pointing it on us. Before she could do anything Skrill stand in front of us and let out a growl. She dropped her knife and ran to her dragon, while hugging it, she mumbled quietly but still loud enough for us to hear " we did it Caspi, we did". She shed a tear and continued " bad that Kian didn't" Skrill purred " oh, yeah... And Armag". She wanted to take something under her shirt like a necklace or something, she gasped when she couldn't find anything. She shouted " Oh, no! My ring! I've lost it!" The girl started crying quietly. While we were standing there, watching, nobody wanted to bother her. Something shimmed into my eye. I turned to the light and saw something sparkling near the rock. I went to it, everybody were still shocked from Skrill so they didn't noticed me moving. I took the bright thing and I was pretty sure that it was her ring. I walked to her, she was leaning on her dragon, her hands on her face, crying. When I approached Skrill growled and she said " come down Caspi" she faced me, she was very similar to Astrid she even had sapphire blue eyes, but her face was different, not warrior-like, but still, I can admit it, she was beautiful. "What do you want?" She asked me grumpily, I've answered " I-I've founded your... Ring". She smiled wide and hugged me, right in this moment Astrid jumped on Stormfly and flew away. Tuff started to joke " ooooooh, look who's jealous" he said in a silly voice " she's even more jealous than the last time when Heather came. Why only _**girls**_ are coming to our island, huh?" He continued in his normal one. I've rolled my eyes still hugging the girl. When she pulled away from a hug she putted a thread through the ring and tied it on her neck. "That's better" she said "thanks, thank you very much".

"You're welcome" I answered " how did you get here?"

Her face turned to an angry one, she crossed her arms and growled " I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to get hurt... Again".

I definitely didn't know what _**that**_ meant but I've decided not to talk about it, I continued " what is yours and your dragon's name?"

She answered "oh, I'm sorry, my name is Eileen and I'm from Thunderstorm tribe, from Knifesway island, and her name..." She gestured to her dragon "... is Caspiosa, Caspi for short. What is your name? And where am I and from what tribe you are?"

"My name is Hiccup and this is..." I gestured to gang " is Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and..." I thought where did she go... "Oh and the other girl if you see her, her name is Astrid. And we are from Hairy Hooligans tribe and this is island of Berk".

"Nice to meet you" she said.

" How did you tame a dragon? I thought only our tribe can ride dragons? And this is not just a regular dragon, it's a Skrill!" I asked happily.

" I said, I don't want to talk about it... Not now, okay?" She said in a sad voice.

I continued "I've never heard of a Thunderstorm tribe _**and**_ about Knifesway island?"

She answered " Yeah… We don't really trade with anybody or have any alliances and we are veeeeeeery far from any other populated islands". I excused myself to take a look on Caspi and I've noticed that she had blood on her chest. I exclaimed " she's bleeding!" Skrill looked at it's wound made some shockwaves through her body and fell on her stomach. Hera shouted " Caspi! No! Not you! Please! I don't want to loose you as-well!" She lean to her.

" Legs! Take twins and bring some rope we need to take Caspiosa to the healer!" They flew away.

We waited there for them to return. When they bring two long ropes we put them under Skrill's neck and tail then we tied four ends to Meatlug, Toothless, Hookfang, Barf and Belch. I asked Eileen to sit on Toothless with me but Snotlout reject " Hey you! You already have a girlfriend let others have one too!" Everybody looked at him surprised while I was praying that he would not tell about us... But, unfortunately, he did, actually Ruff encouraged him, she said " Hiccup... Girlfriend... Really? And who's the lucky one then?" He answered " Astrid ". There was a minute silence but then everybody burst into laughing except me and Fishlegs, he was freeze with fear while sitting on the back of his Gronckle and I was too busy hiding my embarrassment. " I gonna tell you more, but later". Then Eileen interrupted Snotlout " Excuse me! There's my dragon! Injured! But actually I would like to hear some gossip if my DRAGON WOULD NOT DIE!" She sat on Hookfang with Snotlout and we left into the skies.

We bring Caspiosa to the main square. I told my father what happened. He asked Gobber to bring Gothie from her house. Eileen was waiting for healer near Caspiosa, she was cuddling her and talking to her about some Kian and Armag. When healer came she said that the wound was left by a poisonous arrow but it was just a cut so after an hour of healing Caspiosa was goofing around and playing with her master, but still Gothie warned that Eileen can not fly back home for a while because Caspiosa would not handle all the way back with some poison still in her blood.

I heard Nadders screech and I've seen Astrid landing near my house. I looked back at Eileen she was just chatting to everybody so I left her. I approached to Astrid, she was leaning on my houses wall with her arms crossed. I came to her and asked " where you have been? Don't you want to know anything about that Skrill? Or girl?" She exclaimed "believe me I _**don't**_ want to know anything about her or her dragon!" I answered back, more angrily because of her attitude to an innocent girl. "Oh, I see, you're jealous... Again, like that time with Heather..." I stopped when I've seen Astrid crying I came closer to her and gave her a hug. She snuggled her head into my chest to move maximum close to me. I continued " listen, Astrid, you better remember what I'll say now..." I sighed " I love you and only you, I will never stop loving you, I loved you all my life and hoped, believed that one day, you'll be mine, and now... You are! Do you think that I'll leave you after all of those stupid things I've done to see your bright, sapphire eyes one more time? I'm not that kind of boy that uses the girl before he'll find a better one… Believe me, I'm not" She sobbed into my chest and I felt her mouth curved into a smile. She pulled away from me and slightly punched me in my stomach she said " this..." Sob" this is for making me crying... And this is for everything else". She pulled me to her by my collar and gave me a quick kiss. Then she sat on Stormfly and left. I went back to the gang, they were talking to Eileen. When I came to them she greet me and said "I want to say thanks to you one more time, this ring means a lot to me". I saw a blush on her face. I answered "you're welcome". Snotlout then stood between us, facing me and exclaimed pointing his finger "what have I told you today! She is mine! You'll not stealing her from me like you did with Astrid!" Before I could start arguing Eileen exclaimed "ENOUGH! I'm not yours Snotlout! And I'm not Hiccup's either! I'm engaged!" Everybody turned to her including me and Snotlout with shocked impression on our faces. She took hear ring necklace and showed it to Snotlout "What do you think this means !"she shouted in a hysterical voice. I saw her eyes starting to fill up with tears. She mounted Caspiosa and flew away.

**Author's POV**

After that little incident Astrid came out to them with Stormfly behind her. Hiccup was very impressed by how quickly she calmed down and started to be herself again, after a second he understood that this is because she might've heard that Hera is engaged with someone else. When she approached, Snotlout curved his mischief smile and started "remember that I wanted to tell you something else about this couple". He gestured to Hiccup and Astrid now standing near each other. The couple turned to Fishlegs showing their grumpy faces, he said sorry quietly, jumped on Meatlug and flew away. Everybody, minus Fishlegs and the couple grinned while he continued "so the day when they didn't return home they were at the cove and my 'spy' saw them…" He made a pause while curving even more mischievous smile. "... Kissing" teens giggled. Snotlout continued "but not just kissing, they were in their…" Before he could continue Astrid offered him a kick in his stomach. He gasped and said breathing hard "c'mon guys, if you want to know more I'm gonna meet you at the docks were _**this**_ will not get me". He jumped on Hookfang and flew away, twins following him. Astrid turned to Hiccup and said "so, maybe we should continue our walk… Let's go to the forest this time". They walked hand in hand in the direction of the forest. Meanwhile Eileen was watching all of the process with Caspi from one of the roofs. She whispered to Caspiosa quietly "did you see that Caspi, he should know". She mounted Caspi and they flew away.

After couple returned from the forest Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were hundred percent sure that Hiccup and Astrid were not virgin any more. When Hiccup wanted to say goodbye to Astrid and head home cause it was evening, Eileen landed near them. She walked to Hiccup and said not noticing Astrid "Hiccup I need to talk to you, tomorrow, evening, at the beach where you have found me, this is very important for me and for you". After she had finished she mounted Caspi but before she could fly away Hiccup asked her "yes, I'll talk to you tomorrow but where will you sleep?" She answered "I'll find a place". With these words, she left. Astrid came closer to Hiccup after their short talk and punched him with words "you don't want to make me cry again, do you! Because this time I'll won't cry, I'll send all of my emotions in my fists and believe me, you don't want _**this**_ to happen". He answered approving himself "listen I will just talk to her, she said that this is important. Don't you remember what I've said to you this morning? You're my second half… And I won't go away because I don't want to be alone all my life… Remember, our souls are tied together by Freya". She kissed him passionately in her answer, she knew that he would not betray her but still she was worried. After the kiss, he continued "so, how about our bet?"

"Not in mood… maybe next time". She answered and went away.

**Told ya, it's long. And don't forget about 2 next parts)))))) Get the trick nice-way, Knifesway. Next chapter is long as-well and awesome as-well.)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't post anything for a long time, as I said, school. This one would be long and interesting. I loved it )))) Oh, and, one more, nobody didn't review for a long time if you want do me an offer review just two or three words pls**

Chapter 9/2 story

Eileen's story

Hiccup haven't slept well that night. He was worried about Astrid and Eileen, what if Astrid would think that he cheated on her and would broke up with him. He didn't know what are the other ways to show his love to her. He was thinking about that whole night long. Eventually, it was morning, so he stood up from his bed and streched. He was surprised seeing that Toothless was already up, sitting near his bed staring at him with his eyes full of rage. Hiccup asked "what's wrong with you bud? Why you're so mad?" Toothless gestured to the window and then to his tail. Hiccup understood that Toothless wanted to go flying. So after he get his clothes on, he mounted him immediately and they've boosted into the air through the window in Hiccup's bedroom.

They were flying for like an hour making all sorts of tricks on their way. When Toothless eventually got tired they've landed near their house and entered it. Hiccup took Toothlesses basket with fish, putted it in front of his dragon and said "here you go, your breakfast, you did good on todays flight bud". Toothless started eating. Hiccup went upstairs got his notebook went back to the dinning room were his buddy was enjoying his fish and started making notes on flying. When Toothless was finished with his fish and Hiccup with his drawing they've headed to the dragon academy to learn about Skrill and add new stuff in the book of dragons.

When they've entered in the academy twins were fighting as their Zippelback did, Snotlout was shouting on Hookfang for burning him, again, Astrid was practicing shooting targets with Stormfly and Eileen was just playing with Caspi, she was happy that her dragon is ok. Hiccup wandered "were did she slept?" He didn't want to ask her that question because she had many secrets that she didn't want to tell anyone. Hiccup caught everybody's attention "okay, guys let's start learning. Eileen, Caspi, would you please come closer". Hiccup turned to Fishlegs "have you brought the book of dragons?" Legs nodded. When Eileen was in the center, she started " okay, firstly, what is Skrill like? You will not believe it but Skrill is the most kind and caring dragon. Actually I haven't tame her she tamed me". Everybody looked at her with a confused expressions on their faces while she continued "let me explain. I tamed her about when Hiccup tamed Toothless, I was 12 as well and I was very scared of dragons. Once after one of my worst days when we had a dragon attack and my father Magnus the Truthholder have found me in one of the barrels. On our island we had dragon attacks very rarely, once a month I think, and we had like four maybe five dragons that you could find in our forest. So, after my father have grounded me for being a coward and my 'friends' finished teasing me I've went to the forest, to my favorite place where I always go after dragon attacks. It was a little place deep in the forest, there was a small river but if you would follow it you will eventually appear on the edge of great waterfall. I was sitting there, thinking about everything when I heard thumps and hissing. I was about to run away but Caspi was quicker, she jumped just in front of me and started growling. I was struck with fear, I was slowly going backwards hoping that she doesn't have a good eyesight but when I did the first step she did a shock-way on her body and started following me, hissing. I started to run away in terror, but I tripped and unluckily I've landed on a rock with my head. The last thing I remembered, is that it started to rain.

I woke up with a headache in some sort of a cave high in the mountain. I was lying on a bed of leaves and moss covered in them as well. Near was a bonfire that was making me warm and outside it was still raining. I was in a cave alone before Caspi do not return, she flew into the cave and landed in front of me. I was too weak ta run and head was in a bad condition so I was just waiting for my death. Caspi approached me, slowly, I closed my eyes and was waiting, but instead of feeling fangs in my flesh I felt something dump and slimy on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw a fish. Then Caspi purred and gestured to the fire. I was hungry, so very slowly I crawled to fire and cooked the fish. When I finished eating I felt a soft breeze from above. I turned around and saw Caspi sitting behind me. When I saw her kind eyes my terror of dragons disappeared, why should I be afraid of something that saved my life? Why I should be afraid of my new friend? I felt like I need to say thanks to her so I closed my eyes and streched out my arm. After a second I felt something dry on my hand, I opened my eyes and saw that I was toughing dragons nose. In a split-second she swooshed under me and the next thing I saw that I was in the sky. I felt such a freedom and peace that I laughed out loud even though I was thirty feet above the ground and could've fall. Like I was born with wings I did all kinds of tricks with her. Like one, we knew what do we do and where do we fly. Then I did a slow flight around my island, it was so amazing. Then I named her Caspiosa. I don't know, just felt right. And here I am". She finished. Surprisingly, everybody even Astrid were very interested and listened to her without interrupting. Hiccup had never seen twins and Snotlout so quite. Actually he was interested in her story the most. He understood that all her story is very similar to his, and even that she had been the weakest from all as well. He thought that Eileen was the only one who could've totally understand him because she lived the same life as his. Even though she was so adorable and beautiful she was still an outcast from her tribe like he was, not that _**he**_ was adorable and beautiful and that is why everybody hated him but why everybody hated her? She then said " okay, did you know that Skrill's favorite thing to do is to play with metal! For example, Caspi loves this toy". She took out an iron ball from her skirt pocket and rolled it to Caspiosa. She took it in her beak and started making shock-ways through her body, when she did so, the metal ball attracted electricity and sparkled. All of the gang smiled from the look of a happy Skrill playing with an iron ball. Caspiosa gave the ball back to her master and on that their lesson was finished, everybody went home, Eileen mounted Caspi and flew away somewhere. When everybody were gone Astrid and Hiccup were the only ones who were at the Dragon Academy. She asked Hiccup "so... Um... Will you go to meet her at the beach?" Hiccup answered " well, yes, but there no need to worry Astrid". He said in a soft voice. Astrid smiled sadly with words "I know" in her answer, kissed him on his cheek and flew home. Hiccup went home before meeting Eileen.

At evening Hiccup walked to the beach with Toothless near by. When he was on the main square, again Astrid met him. After they greeted each other she asked sadly" can I trust you?" In answer Hiccup hugged her. When he pulled away he said " You can". Astrid made a cute smile, and went home, actually Hiccup thought so, she ran to the cliff above the place where they've found Eileen, and spied on them, though that she will not hear anything, she could still see what they're doing. While she was spying Hiccup met Eileen and Caspiosa. Toothless ran to play with Caspi in sand. Eileen and Hiccup sat near by each other and watched the sunset. Eileen started " don't be mad with me but are your sure that your girlfriend is not spying on us because I want to tell it just to you". Hiccup was embarrassed and mad about Eileen saying this about his girlf… gir… friend girl but she could've spied on them because she is Astrid so he answered calmly " I think so". Eileen sighed and started.

"Okay, then I'll start... I've already told you how I met Caspiosa but I haven't told you about this". She took out her ring necklace and showed it to him, then she continued " I knew that you were an outcast from everybody here before you met your dragon, I knew that because I lived approximately the same life you did, my 'friends' Kian, Magu, Thea and Madeline. They were my bullies before, except Kian, he was my true friend. He was the first one who I told about Caspiosa. Someday we were walking in the forest and found a Monstrous Nightmare, it was brown and yellow. Good that we had some fish with us. We fed him and it started to be Kian's dragon, he called him Armag from the word Armagedon. After a month of secret dragon training, dragon attacks started to be more often and there started to be more killing on each sides, we could not watch it any more so one morning we flew around our village on our dragons and told everybody the truth about them. We didn't expect everybody to cheer but the whole village did even my bullies. On another dragon attack everybody gained a dragon. After a month everyone knew that me and Kian were dating, he was my true love like Astrid is yours, and after another month he made me a purpose, our parents gave us blessings and we engaged. He was learning for three months in the forge to make a perfect ring for me. He made a special allegation of metals that if you would heat this ring just a little the carving will appear". Shedding a tear she blew on the ring and something showed up on it, she read it out loud "Simul, ut finem vita et despues... This inscription is on Latin, it is the language of gods, it says _together, till the end of our life and after_, this sentence is from one ancient wedding prayer that our shaman read to us when we were getting engaged". Eileen started crying, she put her hands on her face and fell in a hysteric. She leaned on to Hiccup's side, right on his chest, the place were only Astrid's head should to be, not her. After she've seen them, she didn't felt anger, she felt lonely and sad, of course she felt sad because he was tearing her heart into peaces and this was the only part of her body that wasn't tough and strong. She hated herself for having such a weakness but having a kind heart and soul isn't a weakness, it's a human beings talent. She left home with an emptiness in her heart. Meanwhile Eileen was still crying and Hiccup was trying to shush her down by patting her on her back. He then asked " maybe we should go, I think you're not in a state to continue, you can try tomorrow, it's to hard for you..." She exclaimed through her sobs "No! I will continue! You need to now!" Caspiosa approached her sad master and laid near her, Eileen smiled and calmed down a little, she continued " I'm sorry for this... I'll tell you what happened. Since I was the daughter of the chief after my marriage me and Kian started to do more of 'chief's' kind of jobs. We've started to rebuilt our village for dragons to live there too and everything was getting quite good. For one year we were holding our village in peace and harmony before the ship came. It was the first day of ours tribe full destruction. Me, Kian and my dad went to the docks to meet the mysterious traveler. That ship was scary... A lot of spikes, dragon's skull on the top of the match, and a Skrill on the ship's sails. There was only one soldier on the boat, he hopped of it and started to speak. ' I'm from the Bloodthirsty Berserkers tribe and I'm here to tell you my chief's order for you. You have something that is his, it's a Skrill, give it to me and your village would stay here but if not... We'll destroy it'. I was furious with what he just said and shouted back ' we don't have what you want! Go away and never return!' He laughed and told us to wait for our deaths. For month we were making tactics and training to fight. But when the moment come, we thought about our deaths or leaving our home. There were thousands of ships full of soldiers and weapons. We faught as best as we could but still, were loosing. Before I flew up to attack from above my father grabbed my hand and said 'you and Kian are the only hairs for the chief's place... Leave' there were no way that I would disagree with dad because his second name was the Truthholder so I hugged him for the last time and we left. But all of this, was a trap, minutes after our island was out of sight there was one huge ship where Dagur, the Berserker's chief was, the battleship was massive. Even Skrill and Monstrous Nightmare could not handle it and, it was very fast. We had a fight with them, just a little bit left to destroy the ship's sails for them not to follow us but me and Caspi haven't saw the net flying in our way..." She started to cry again but recovered quickly, Hiccup was very sad for that girl, she had life even worst than HIS. She continued with some pauses from sobbing " Kian... He... He saved me... They sacrificed their self's for me... He flew between me and net... He was caught... I-I was trying to get closer to him and set him free but Berserkers did not let me... Then... He shouted to me... ' together, till the end of our life and after! Go Eileen! Go!' There was nothing I could do... but leave him... The ring is my only memory about him... I left with no tribe, no father and no love... I told you all of that for you to understand, until you can save something, fight for it, whatever it will cost you, I couldn't save my love but you... You can... You and Astrid, you need to be together, if not, you'll suffer". That was the end of her story, she had a big pain in her heart with which she should fight for the rest of her life. She mounted Caspiosa and flew away. Hiccup stayed there on the beach. The moon was already up in the sky but he didn't care, he was thinking about what she just told him, because her and Kian's story of life was the same as his and Astrid's. He was thinking that if their life's are so similar will he and Astrid will engage. He smiled to himself thinking that Astrid would be his wife. Then he murmured out loud " together, till the end of the life and after". He then got it, he needed to see Eileen immediately. He saw a figure dashing through the skies, he quickly jumped on Toothless and shouted out " follow them!" So Toothless did. They were following the visitors, when they were extremely close Toothless did a plasma blast above Eileen and they've landed as well as Hiccup. Eileen run to him and slammed his face shouting " why did you do that!" Hiccup exclaimed to her " listen, was Kian still alive when you flew away?"

She answered trembling " ye-es, and what?"

" I think his's still alive ". He answered panting.

Eileen gasped.


End file.
